The Psychedelic Furs
Początki The Psychedelic Furs sięgają 1977 roku, gdy pod wpływem zalewającej Anglię fali punk rocka, dwóch braci - wokalista Richard Butler (ur. 5 lipca 1956 roku w Kingston upon Thames, Londyn) oraz basista Tim Butler (ur. 7 grudnia 1958 roku w Teddington, Londyn) postanowili założyć zespół. The Psychedelic Furs z początku mieli problem z nazwą. thumb|354px W pierwszym okresie grupa działała jako kwintet, a u boku Richarda oraz Tima pojawili się Duncan Kilburn (saksofon), Roger Morris (gitara) i Paul Wilson (perkusja). Muzycy mieli problem z nazwą zespołu o czym już wspomnieliśmy. Przez moment działała jako RKO, potem Radio i The Europeans, by w końcu przeistoczyć się w The Psychedelic Furs. W 1979 roku w zespole, doszło do pierwszych roszad personalnych. Kwintet przekształcił się w sekstet. Do grupy dołączył drugi gitarzysta John Ashton (ur. 30 listopada 1957 roku w Forest Gate, Londyn) - znany muzyk i producent, a miejsce Paula Wilsona zajął niejaki Vince Ely były bębniarz grupy The Moors Murderers. W nowym składzie The Psychedelic Furs rozpoczęli pracę nad debiutanckim albumem. Płyta zatytułowana po prostu "The Psychedelic Furs", w sklepach pojawiła się za sprawą Columbia Records, już w lutym 1980 roku. Za produkcję krążka w dużej mierze odpowiadał legendarny Steve Lillywhite znany ze współpracy z Peterem Gabrielem, Ultravox i U2. Piętno odcisnęli także Martin Hannett (m.in Joy Division, Pete Farrow i New Order), Ian Taylor oraz sam zespół. Zestaw w Anglii znalazł się na niezłym, 18. miejscu na liście najpopularniejszych płyt, w USA jedynie na 140. pozycji notowania Billboardu. The Psychedelic Furs poszli za ciosem. W 1981 roku na rynku pojawił się drugi pełny materiał londyńczyków - "Talk Talk Talk". Album przeszedł do historii głównie dzięki filmowi "Pretty in Pink" Johna Hughsa z 1986 roku, którego zainspirował pochodzący z "Talk Talk Talk" singel pod tym samym tytułem. Steve Lillywhite tym razem w całości odpowiadał za kształt muzyczny krążka. Rok później muzycy przenieśli się do USA, gdzie pod czujnym okiem Todda Rundgrena (muzyk Utopia, The New Cars) rozpoczęli pracę nad trzecim albumem w dorobku. Na "Forever Now" The Psychedelic Furs zagrali jako kwartet. Roger Morris i Duncan Kilburn zdecydowali się opuścić kolegów. Płyta "Forever Now" bardzo dobrze poradziła sobie na listach przebojów. W Wielkiej Brytanii znalazła się na 20. miejscu, natomiast w USA na solidnej 44. pozycji. Ostatecznie dzieło pokryło się złotem. Dwa lata później do sklepów trafiło czwarte wydawnictwo "Mirror Moves". Zespół znowu zdecydował się na pracę w USA. Album powstał głównie w studiu Westlake Recording w Los Angeles oraz w słynnych Electric Lady Studios w Nowym Jorku. Nad jego brzmieniem czuwał Keith Forsy, znany głównie ze współpracy z Billy Idolem. Zresztą Keith zasiadł także za zestawem perkusyjnym, zastępując Vince'a Ely'ego. Płyta dzięki takim hitom, jak "Heaven" czy "The Ghost in You" powtórzyła sukces poprzedniczki. W Anglii "Mirror Moves" wdrapał się na doskonałe 15. miejsce zestawienia, natomiast w Ameryce na dobre 43. oczko. Longplay powtórzył również wynik komercyjny "Forever Now" i także osiągnął złoty status. W 1986 roku zespół po raz kolejny nagrał stary przebój "Pretty in Pink". Utwór znalazł się na soundtracku do filmu pod tym samym tytułem. Płyta zdobyła oszałamiająca popularność. Piąty w dorobku The Psychedelic Furs album - "Midnight to Midnight" z 1987 roku, muzycy nagrali w zasadzie jako trio - bez stałego perkusisty. Jako muzycy sesyjni pojawiali się m.in. Mars Williams (saksofon) znany z Massacre, Ministry czy Die Warzau a także bębniarz Paul Garisto (m.in. Iggy Pop, Dave Gahan) i klawiszowiec Jon Carin (The Who, Roger Waters). Za stylistyczny mariaż z nurtem new wave odpowiadał producent nagrania Chris Kimsey (m.in.The Cult, Marillion, Duran Duran). Koniec lat 80. i początek 90., nie był już tak owocny jak wcześniej. Wprawdzie jeszcze w 1988 roku Columbia zdecydowała się wydać dobrze przyjętą składankę "All of This and Nothing", ale kolejne płyty "Book of Days" (1989) oraz "World Outside" (1991) nie nawiązały do osiągnięć z lat 80. Przy okazji "Book of Days" znowu na perkusji zagrał Vince Ely a na "World Outside" The Psychedelic Furs powrócili do 6-osobowego składu ze starymi znajomymi Rogerem Morrisem i Dancunem Kilburnem. W 1992 roku zespół się rozpadł, Richard Butler znudzony The Psychedelic Furs przeniósł się do Nowego Jorku i powołał do życia Love Spit Love. Po 8-letniej amerykańskiej przygodzie, Richard zdecydował się na reaktywacje The Psychedelic Furs. Zreformowana grupa z braćmi Butlerami i Ashtonem w 2001 roku wydała koncertowy zestaw "Beautiful Chaos: Greatest Hits Live" z premierowym numerem "Alive (For Once In My Lifetime)". Na rynku ukazało się także DVD. The Psychedelic Furs działalność postanowili kontynuować w trasie, wspierani przez perkusistę FrankaFerrera (eks-Love Spit Love, Guns N' Roses, Doro Pesch ), grającą na klawiszach Amandę Kramer (eks-Information Society) i dawnego współpracownika saksofonistę Marsa Williamsa.